


A Weekend Under the Stars

by Total_whovian



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_whovian/pseuds/Total_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy invites Sharon and Rusty on a camping vacation and they enjoy a weekend of s'mores, swimming, and some other things. Sharon/Andy fluff and smut occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sharon was frantically running around the condo trying to get the last of her supplies for their weekend trip. Andy had offered to take her and Rusty on a camping trip before Rusty headed off to college and they were back to work. Sharon was a bit nervous to be camping with the man that she was not dating, but Rusty seemed to really love the idea of camping for the first time so she had said yes. 

If she were being honest with herself, she knew that the reason she was nervous was because she had to face the truth that they were technically dating. That thought brought a small smile to her face as she realized that dating Andy wasn’t such a big surprise. They were great friends and she did enjoy all of the time they spent together. The dinners and occasional lunches, the movies, and especially the Dodgers game…every moment felt comfortable and right. Maybe this camping trip was just what they needed. 

A knock at the door sent her scurrying through her room to finish packing. She finished throwing in a few extra long sleeve shirts into her bag before she double and triple checked everything. She could hear Rusty talking to Andy in the living room and decided that she was ready to go. Grabbing her two bags, Sharon walked out of her bedroom to see Andy in a pair of light jeans and a tight white t-shirt with a grey hoody thrown over his shoulder. He looked delicious and Sharon blushed when he caught her staring at his chest.

“Sharon!” Rusty said as he rose from the couch, “Are you ready? Can we go yet?”

She laughed a bit at the excitement her son was showing before she looked to Andy, “I think we are ready. We both have our bags packed and I filled the cooler full of everything you put on the list. The sleeping bags are in the hall closet, but I couldn’t find the tent that I used to have. I could have sworn that I put it into storage with the Christmas Village, but it wasn’t there.”

“That’s alright,” Andy smiled softly, “I figured that you might need an extra one for Rusty, but he and I can share if you want the extra.” 

He finished while scratching the back of his head. He was really hoping that by some miracle she would offer to share his tent with him and let Rusty keep the spare. After everything that had happened after he and the kids had set up the village, they had gotten even closer than before and he even got a few pecks on the cheek. 

As Sharon watched Andy shift from side to side while scratching his head, she thought she saw a flash of disappointment and then hope cross his eyes. She felt her heart flutter as she thought that maybe the disappointment was because she would be in a different tent. That couldn’t be right though, could it?

“We can figure it out when we get there, Andy,” She said as she went to the hall closet to get the sleeping bags. Pulling out the black and blue bundles, she carried them into the living room and set them on top of their other luggage. “I think this is it. We are ready to go.”

“Finally!” Rusty ran over to their supplies and started piling everything into his arms, “Let’s go! I’ve got the cooler and my bags. I will meet you guys down in the garage. We’re taking your car, right Flynn?” Rusty asked as her gathered as much as he could carry and headed for the door.

“Yeah, kid,” Andy chuckled reaching down to pick up the remaining bags, “the trunk should be unlocked and you can just throw everything in the back.” 

Rusty nodded and was out the door, leaving both Sharon and Andy to softly laugh at his eagerness. Sharon turned away from the door to look at Andy’s arms full of her stuff.

“Andy, you don’t have to carry all of that,” reaching for the bags in his arms, she was shocked when he turned out of her grasp. “Andy! Let me carry something. They are my bags,” she said giggling as he just shook his head.

“You can grab your purse and lock up, but I am not letting you carry anything else,” he said with that goofy grin of his. 

Sharon rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as she turned to grab her purse and keys from the table by the door. Andy took that moment to take in her appearance. She looked amazing in the old jeans that hugged her hips and showed off her amazing legs, and her shirt…God, her shirt. He had never seen her in just a plain t-shirt, but he envied it. The way it fit her like a second skin as it caressed her slender waist and gorgeous breasts. 

Raking his eyes over the curve of her ass, he stifled a groan and pulled his eyes back up to her head just in time for her to meet his eyes. She smiled at him and thought he saw a look of understanding as well, but he decided to get out of there and get down to Rusty.  
As he walked past her, Sharon bit her lower lip as her eyes went straight to his rather firm rear. Shaking herself, she quickly followed him out the door and locked it as they walked towards the elevator.

A Little Later….

They were headed towards a camp ground that Andy had found when his children were younger. They had been on the road for almost 2 hours and they only had a bit more to go. The camp site that he had found had enough tree cover to keep them cool during the day and a lake only a couple feet from their site. He couldn’t wait to see her in a bathing suit and he had every finger crossed that it was a bikini. 

Looking in the rear view mirror, Andy saw Rusty looking out at the trees passing by with his headphones in. He smiled a bit at the peaceful look that graced his face and as he turned towards his other passenger, his smile grew. Sharon was asleep against the door frame with her legs curled up underneath her and her hair softly caressing the contours of her face. She was beautiful in every sense of the word.

He knew that he had screwed things up when he had kept things from her while letting his family believe that they were together, but they had talked through it over and they were back to normal. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t want to talk to Nichole because he wanted everything to be true. The dinners and movies were always the highlight of his weeks, and it was all because of her. He saw a sign that let him know they were only a few miles away from the campgrounds. Soon they would be huddled around a fire and swimming in the lake. 

At the Campgrounds…

Andy pulled into the site that he had reserved and heard Rusty gasp, “Can we swim in that lake?”

“Yes,” Andy chuckled, “Can you help me start unloading? We can wake your mom up in a bit.” 

Rusty nodded and started to help Andy unpack the trunk of the car while Sharon slept soundly in the car. 

Sharon woke about 30 minutes later to an empty car. Slowly sitting up to look out the window, she saw Andy and Rusty working to pitch a second tent near the water. Rusty had his corner set up and was laughing at Andy as he tried to get his part to cooperate. After fighting with it for another minute, Andy turned to the still laughing teenager and grinned wickedly. He rounded the corner pretending to look for something while Rusty walked over to fix Andy’s corner. 

She watched as Andy circled around until he was facing Rusty and the lake. Suddenly she knew what he was going to do, but she could not move fast enough before Andy lunged as Rusty prepared to push him in. Unfortunately for Andy, Rusty seemed to sense that something was up and moved at the last minute, sending Andy flying into the water. She quickly got out of the car and ran to the side of the lake next to Rusty. One look at Andy, and she dissolved into laughter.

“Oh, so you think this is funny, do ya?” Andy said as he watched her double over in a fit of giggles.

He rose out of the water and started walking towards them. Sharon and Rusty were still laughing when Andy was about a foot from them. He quickly reached out and grabbed Sharon around the waist, lifting her into his arms. 

“Andy!” Sharon gasped, “No! No! I’m sorry we laughed! Please no, Andy!” 

“I don’t know, Sharon,” Andy shook his head and smiled down at her while continuing to walk towards the water, “It’s only fair that I can share in the fun, too. I guess I can ask Rusty what he thinks,” he stopped and turned towards her son who was smiling at the pair, “What do you say, kid?”

“I think it will be a refreshing way to wake her up a bit,” Rusty smirked as Sharon gave him her Darth-Raydor look, “I say do it, Flynn.”

“You heard him,” Andy said as he turned them around and resumed his trek towards the water.

“No! Rusty! Tell him you were kidding, Rusty!” Sharon was begging as she struggled to get out of his strong grip. Under any other circumstances, she would have loved to be in his arms, but this was different. “Lieutenant, if you don’t put me down this instant…”

Andy smirked at her use of his rank and the fact that if he did as she said, she would be soaking wet by this point. So, being the good Lieutenant that he is, he obeyed his Captain’s orders.

“Of course, Captain,” Andy replied before dropping her into the water below. 

“ANDY N-” Sharon screamed as she landed in the water below. 

Both Andy and Rusty were clutching their sides as they watched her splash to the surface. Andy finally took pity on her and reached down to offer his hand for support. As she grabbed his hand, she shot a glare at both of them. Water was flowing off of her as Andy picked her up again and carried her out of the water.

At her questioning look, he smirked and said, “I figured I would help you out of the mess I caused.”

She realized that he was also referring to that night before the Nutcracker. He had offered to take her out to another dinner where they could talk about everything that had happened and she had hesitated for only a second before saying yes. He had surprised her by taking them to an old family diner that they had discovered a while back. It was the perfect atmosphere to discuss what they needed to. By the end of the night he had explained everything and they were back to normal, but this time around they decided to call it a date. The night had ended in their first real kiss, even if it was just on the check. 

“Why don’t I start a fire and you can dry off while I start dinner and Rusty can move the bags into the tents,” Andy said as he set her down in a chair next to the fire pit. 

Setting up the firewood, Andy knelt down by her feet and pulled out a starter stick from a nearby bag. Soon enough, Andy had a blazing fire ready and Rusty was back with all of the bags. Andy looked at Rusty first and then Sharon before he decided to broach the subject.

“Rusty, if you don’t mind sharing a tent, you can put your bag in my tent and-” Andy was cut off by Sharon’s hand on his shoulder.

“Rusty can have the single tent,” she said squeezing his shoulder, “that is, if you don’t mind sharing a tent with me?” 

The suggestive hint that she added to her voice made him swallow a groan. Of course he didn’t mind if she were sleeping in the same tent as him, but he would have a hard time keeping his hands to himself. 

“Of course not,” he smiled at her while trying not show just how much he wanted her. 

“Oookay,” Rusty said from behind them, “Can I go swimming after I put the bags down?”

“Yes, honey,” Sharon said, “just please remember to put sunblock on.”

They both heard a faint ‘yeah, yeah’ as he turned to walk down the slope to his tent. That was a blessing in itself. The way that the tents were placed, Rusty was far enough away to not hear everything they might do tonight, but not too far that she worried about him.   
With Rusty down at the lake, Sharon turned to Andy and smiled.

“I hope you don’t mind that I wanted to sleep with you,” she said, quickly realizing what it sounded like and blushed, “I mean sleep in the same tent…share a tent with you.”

“Sharon,” Andy chuckled, “Why would I mind sharing a tent with you? I already love being around you pretty much 24/7. You can’t imagine the joy I feel at being able to spend this time with you…and sleeping with you.” He finished with a wink and a smile.

Sharon slapped his shoulder and shook her head. He stood up in front of her and she grabbed the front pockets on his jeans, pulling him towards her. Her hands crawled their way up his stomach and chest. They came to rest on his collar, where she grabbed hold of him and pulled him down to her. They starred at each other for a while before she closed her eyes and let their lips meet. 

Andy groaned into the kiss, and let his hands start at her thighs and move up to her flat stomach. Sharon deepened the kiss and gently nipped at his upper lip, begging him to move his hands higher. In response, he moved his hands under her breast and lightly pulled her upward. As soon as she was standing, he made sure that she could feel every part of him pressed against her. Whimpering, she wrapped her arms to rest around his neck. 

She felt so good wrapped in his arms and her body pressed against his was driving him insane. He ground himself into her stomach and felt a shiver travel through her as she ran her fingers through his short silver hair. His hands inched higher to fully caress her breasts and pinch her nipples through the fabric of her t-shirt. She could feel every bit of arousal pool at the pit of her stomach. They needed each other. Now.

“Uh guys,” Rusty’s voice from behind them broke the spell, “Is it safe to come up there? Because from what I can see, it’s not.” 

“Oh my god,” Sharon breathes as she breaks away from the kiss, “I’m so sorry, Rusty. Of course it is safe.” 

Sharon turned to look at her son as he came out of the lake, but remained in Andy’s arms. Andy tightened his grip on her and turned to face the boy and found a smile of his face. At first Andy was afraid that Rusty was not as supportive as they had thought, but from the teasing smirk that was on his face he was okay with this. 

“I’m so sorry Rusty!” Sharon said as she started to walk towards him, “We should have been more considerate of you. I promise we won’t-”

“Sharon,” Rusty interrupted her, “I’m okay with whatever is going on between you to. I mean, I am the one who like opened your eyes to your dates. Just please keep all of the really gooey stuff to yourselves. Okay?”

Sharon blushed and Andy laughed as they looked at each other with a bit of surprise. It is true that Rusty had helped them along the way, so why would he be against it?

“Is kissing considered too gooey?” Andy asked, earning a jab to the chest from Sharon.

“No, but just keep it to a minimum,” Rusty said.

Andy leaned down and captured Sharon’s lips one more time before pulling away, “I should probably get dinner started.”

After Dinner…

Dinner was gone and Rusty had brought up the idea of s’mores for desert, and that’s how they ended up huddled around the fire with marshmallows on a stick and the fixings on a table nearby. Rusty was in the chair and Sharon and Andy were sharing a log that they had found earlier to use as a bench of sorts. They were all happily sharing stories about everything from past escapades with Provenza and crazy cases that they had all worked. 

Sharon was content to watch as Rusty failed to keep most of the s’more in his mouth while she rested her head on Andy’s chest. It had started to get cold, so he had put his arm around her and held her close. Rusty was finally done with his seventh s’more and decided that he was ready for bed, which allowed for Sharon and Andy to tend to the fire until it was completely out.

“This is great,” Sharon hummed into his chest, “Thank you for bringing us here.”

“It was my pleasure,” Andy whispered bringing his hand to rest under her chin. 

“I think it is time we turned in too,” Sharon moaned and Andy ducked his head and started to explore her neck.

Her only response was a growl as he picked her up off the log and carried her towards their tent. Upon entering the tent, the collapsed into a heap on the sleeping bag that they would later share. As they lay together on the ground, they took a moment to just look at each other. Sharon grinned and lifted her head up to his, gently caressing his lips with hers. Andy rubbed his growing erection into her thigh and brought his hands to her chest to fondle her breasts. 

“Oh god,” Sharon groaned into their kiss.

“No. My name is Andy, but ‘God’ is good too,” he laughed.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sharon growled sarcastically, “I guess we should stop so I can go find the right guy.”

She felt him stiffen immediately and she tried to look into his eyes to see what had caused the reaction. 

“Andy?” 

“Is this something you truly want, Sharon?” Andy said in barely a whisper, “Are you sure that I am the one that you want to do this with? That we aren’t going to fast?”

He broke apart to look at her and caress her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Andy,” Sharon grabbed his face with both her hands, “I am completely sure that I want to do this. You are who I want to do this with. You…We have been dating longer than we thought, and I want to do this.”

When he still looks doubtful, she brought his face down to hers and kissed his cheeks and eyelids before kissing his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. 

“Make love to me, Andy,” she breathed against his lips.

Andy took one more look into her eyes before he began to devour her lips. Resuming the grinding of his erection against her body, he moved his hands beneath her shirt and slowly drug it upwards. Breaking their kiss for only a second, Sharon took advantage of the moment to divest him of his shirt as well. When they came together again, they both moaned at the feeling of her lace clad breasts against his bare chest. 

He trailed his lips down her jawline to her neck, where he found skin that tasted of heaven. Sharon started rocking her hips into his and gasped at the feeling of his hard length pressing harder into her. He could spend hours lavishing her neck and letting her writhe beneath him, if it weren’t for his ever pressing need that reminded him of his growing desire. He let his hands roam to her breasts and couldn’t help but bring his mouth away from her neck to her breasts. 

Pulling down the cups of her bra, Andy starred at the beauty that was revealed to him. She was even more beautiful than he had dreamed. Pinching her left nipple, he relished in her quiet gasp of pleasure while he worked his mouth on her right. After he had made a pebble out of her left nipple, he switched his focus to the neglected right. She was moaning in a way that was making it nearly impossible not to come right then and there. He had always dreamed that she was a vocal lover, and now his dreams were coming true. The woman he loved was his and she was the one beneath him moaning his name.

“Andy,” She groaned, “I need you, now.”

He grinned against her skin and reached behind her to remove her bra completely. Then he moved down her body where his hands reached the hem of her pants, and he looked at her once more.

“Are you sure?” he asked sincerely.

“Please,” she said as she continued to push her hips up into his.

Without a second thought, he worked her out of her pants and underwear, leaving her completely bare to him. He kissed her stomach and worked his way lower and lower until he was met with the apex of her pleasure. He had to touch and taste her and with the encouraging motion of her hips, he did just that. He started off with a gentle lap across her lips and then continued until he reached her clit, where he stopped.

Her groan of frustration made him only want to tease him more, but there was no way he was going to last much longer with the way she was reacting to his every touch. He continued to lap at her sex until she was all but yelling his name. He brought a finger to her entrance and held his lips to her clit, waiting for her to calm down a bit. He slowly entered her with a single finger before feeling her hands lace through his hair. 

“More,” Sharon moan, “More…Andy, please!”

Never a man to displease, Andy carefully added a second finger to his exploration and began thrusting in a steady rhythm. When he felt her breathing become erratic, he added a third finger and curled them inside of her while sucking her clit. Within seconds, Sharon was biting her lower lip in hopes to stifle the erotic moan that was torn from her throat as she climaxed. He continued to lightly caress her until he felt her tug his face up towards hers.

“I want you, Andy,” she said before she kissed him hard.

Her hands went down to his pants and made quick work of the offending barriers. Grabbing a hold of his aching erection, Sharon guided him towards her entrance. Andy let loose a groan of complete and utter satisfaction as he slowly entered her. It was better than either of them could ever imagine. They rocked into each other, letting their bodies take over as they lived in the moment for only each other. 

As their love making became more frantic, Andy brought his lips to hers once more before pulling back to look at her, “I love you, Sharon.”

With that, they both came with immense pleasure and she whispered back to him, “I love you too, Andy.”

As exhaustion enticed both of them into its grasp, Andy pulled their sleeping bag around them as he pulled Sharon to him. Kissing her forehead, he wished her a goodnight before drifting off. His last thought was that he hoped he could see her in that bikini tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues

Andy had been awake for the past few minutes and was watching as the mass of curls on his chest would rise and fall with each of his breathes. Sharon was a beautiful mess, if there ever was one. Her hair was everywhere, her arm thrown over his waist and her leg over his, and her lips were still slightly swollen. Andy continued to watch her as she began to stir. He saw her eyes start to flicker as she began to stretch against him, reminding him of their state of undress. 

Her emerald eyes fluttered open and met his, “Good morning,” she smiled.

Andy brought a hand up to brush through her hair, “Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty. How did you sleep?”

Laughing a bit, Sharon brought her lips to his chest before answering, “Better than I have in a while. You?”

“Like a log. I think you tired me out last night,” he teased.

“Oh, I think we both did a good job of tiring each other out,” Sharon smirked as she sat up to look at her phone on the ground next to them. “It’s 5:30, we can probably sleep for another hour before Rusty gets up, or we can get up and start making breakfast.”

“Can we go with option ‘C’?” he asked as his fingers traced her spine.

“What is option ‘C’?” she hummed, feeling tingles run down her spine and a warmth pooling in her stomach.

“Option ‘C’,” he said as he sat up to join her, “is, we stay in the tent and enjoy an encore performance of last night.”

Andy brought his mouth to her ear to nibble at her earlobe, while his arms encircled her waist. 

“Hmmm,” sighing in pleasure, Sharon leaned back into him, “I certainly love encores.”

With that they both fell back onto their makeshift bed and began exploring each other in the early light of the morning. They made love as the sun broke rose above the mountains and broke through the trees. It was slower than last night, and they were more interested in prolonging the experience then finding release. By the time they were both moaning and gasping out each other’s names, it was 6:25 and time for them to get dressed and make breakfast.

They both emerged from the tent 10 minutes later dressed in jeans and old t-shirts. Sharon was wearing one of Andy’s old Dodger’s hoodies, and Andy had on an LAPD sweatshirt. Andy went straight for the fire pit and got the fire started, while Sharon began preparing everything including cracking the eggs into a bowl. Every now and then, Andy would brush by her and they would share a few sweet kisses or he would end up behind her with his arms around her waist. 

“I think I should probably go wake up Rusty,” she whispered into his lips after sharing another kiss.

“Probably, the bacon is almost done, and the eggs are going to take no time at all,” he said, not yet releasing his hold on her hips.

“Are you going to let me go,” she giggled, “Or I going to have to take you with me?”

“I guess I can let you go for a little bit, but only if you promise to come back,” Andy whispered while trailing butterfly kisses up her neck.

“Of course,” she hummed, leaning back into his embrace.

Andy kissed her lips one last time before he let her go to wake up Rusty. As she was walking away, he lightly hit her ass and laughed as she jumped and turned to glare at him. He just couldn’t help himself; she looked amazing in those worn jeans. 

Sharon came to a stop outside Rusty’s tent and softly called to him, “Rusty? Rusty are you up?”

When she didn’t get an answer, she quietly unzipped the tent and looked at her sleeping son. He looked peaceful. He was facing the doorway, with the sleeping bag wrapped around him. He was splayed out with his arms and legs in all different directions. Deciding to give him another couple of minutes, Sharon leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She didn’t mean to wake him, but he began to stir and open his eyes.

“Mom?” he said, his voice heavy with sleep.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, honey,” She said as she moved some hair out of his face, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he said, “I was up about a half hour ago, but I decided to just lay here when I didn’t hear you guys outside. I must have fallen back asleep.”

Sharon blushed a bit at realizing that he had been up while her and Andy were making love in the tent. 

“I was just coming to see if you were hungry,” she smiled, “Breakfast is practically done.”

“I’m starving,” he bolted up and reached for his jacket and climbed out of the tent, slipping on his flip flops. 

They both walked toward the picnic table and watched as Andy placed the eggs, bacon, and juice on the table. He had set out three places and was in the middle of pouring the orange juice for all of them. 

“And he lives!” Andy called as he saw the two of them approaching the table. 

They spent the next 40 minutes eating, laughing, and discussing their plans for the day. They had decided that they would go fishing first and wait for it to warm up a bit before they went swimming. Sharon was a bit surprised at the suggestion because she hadn’t brought anything for fishing, and she knew her and Rusty didn’t have fishing licenses. Andy just shook his head and smiled at her. 

That is how they ended up in chairs on the shore with Andy teaching Rusty how to cast a line and when to reel it in. Sharon watched as Andy helped his cast off and as Rusty caught the tree behind him and almost caught Andy as well. Her laughter made both of turn around and she quickly tried to stifle it. After apologizing to Rusty for laughing and encouraging Andy to continue to his lesson, they were back to fishing. Once Rusty was set up, Andy came back to sit next to Sharon.

Grabbing hold of his hand, Sharon leaned into his side and whispered, “Thank you for doing all of this.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Andy turned to her and grinned, “I was out shopping for a new sleeping bag and I saw the fishing polls. I figured he didn’t know how to fish and you probably haven’t gone fishing in a while, so I picked up two polls and three fishing licenses. I thought it would be fun and a nice surprise.”

“It is perfect,” she said, pulling his head down so she could kiss him lightly on the lips.

“Uhh, guys!” Rusty suddenly yelled, “I think I caught something!”

Andy jumped up to check his line, “You definitely have one. Now, yank the rod back towards you to make sure you hook it well enough to bring it in, and then start reelin’.”

Sharon quickly grabbed her phone and began filming the two of them as Rusty reeled in his first ever fish. Andy was grinning like a fool and patting him on the back, while Rusty was laughing and bouncing up and down while still trying to get the fish ashore. Finally, Rusty reeled in the last few feet and a 9 inch trout followed. Andy grabbed the line and handed it to Rusty as he went to get some tools to get the hook out and secure the fish. 

“I actually caught one, Sharon!” Rusty laughed.

Smiling, Sharon nodded, “I guessing this means that we are going to have to go fishing a lot more.”

“We have to, Sharon!” he says as he watches Andy grab the fish and start to get the hook out, “Can I try on the next one, Andy?”

“Sure, kid,” Andy nodded, slipping the hook out and putting the fish on a line that would keep it near them but in the water. 

“Sharon, you have to try this,” Rusty said as he placed the bait on the end of the hook with the help of Andy before he casted again.

Shaking her head lightly, Sharon picked up a near-by poll and went to stand next to her son. She waited for Andy to come around to her other side before she began trying to bait her hook. In truth, she hadn’t gone fishing since Ricky and Emily were very young and Jack was still sober enough to be around for a while. They had only gone one time, and even then, it was more of a trial and error type of experience. By the time they finally figured out what they were doing, all the kids wanted to do was swim, so they had let them. 

“Andy?” she called, “Would you mind helping me as well? It’s been a while and I never really got the technique down.”

Smiling gently at her, Andy grabbed her line and started helping put the bait on her hook. Once he was sure that it was secure, he stood behind her and helped her bring the rod over her right shoulder before they both casted. Watching as the line arched over the water before breaking the glass-like surface, Andy brought his hands to rest around her waist. Smiling at him over her shoulder, Sharon leaned back into his and just listened to everything around them. 

“Hey, Flynn,” Rusty called, still looking at his line in the water.

“Yeah,” Andy replied, still holding Sharon in his arms.

“You know if you hurt her, I hurt you, right?” he said in a serious tone that had Sharon laughing and Andy smirking.

“I know, Rusty,” Andy smiled.

They continued to fish for the next hour or so until they each caught at least one fish. Rusty was beyond excited about catching his fish, but he decided it was time to go swimming. 

“I’m going to go get changed into my swimsuit,” he called over his shoulder as he headed for his tent. 

“Do you want to go swimming?” Andy asked the woman sitting between his legs on the ground.

“Lieutenant, are you trying to get me to go swimming just so you can see me in a swimsuit?” Sharon teased.

“Of course not, Captain,” Andy grinned devilishly, “I am trying to get you to go swimming so I can see you in a bikini.”

Sharon hit him on the shoulder before getting up and heading back to their tents. By that time, Rusty was ready to get into the water, and he passed Sharon as she was going to her tent.

“Rusty, did you put sunscreen on?” she asked as she grabbed the bottles of sunscreen off of the picnic table.

“No, but I’ll be fine,” he said trying to get away.

“I don’t think so, Rusty. Come back here and put some on. Andy you can get changed first while I get Rusty covered,” she said while handing Rusty the face sunscreen.

Andy went straight for the tent and quickly changed into his swimming trunks. He grabbed his own flip flops and emerged from the tent to see Sharon finish putting sunblock on Rusty’s back before pushing him towards the water. He took off without any further prompting, and Andy walked towards Sharon to start putting his own sunblock on. 

“Tent is all yours,” he said happily, finding it hard to wait for Sharon to change.

“Okay,” she said before walking towards the tent, “I will meet you two down there,” she paused to unzip the tent, “Oh, and Andy? I will probably need help putting on some sunscreen, so can you please take it down there with you?”

Andy could only nod and hum in the affirmative while trying to get a hold of himself. By the time he was in control of his voice and breathing again, she was gone, and his trunks had become uncomfortably tight. Luckily they were able to hide his excitement better than normal pants. He would just have to wait patiently and a bit uncomfortably until Sharon emerged from their tent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day at the lake

Andy and Rusty were down at the water waiting for Sharon to join them. Andy had brought down a beach ball that Rusty had inflated and they were occasionally throwing it back and forth. Andy was facing the campsite and thought he saw a flash of something purple near their tents. When he looked back up, he didn’t see anything and threw the ball back to Rusty. He saw it again and this time when he looked up, he couldn’t look away. 

Walking towards them was the most beautiful, sexy, wonderful sight he had ever seen. Sharon had come out of the tent with a towel tied around her waist. What caught his eye was the purple bikini bottom peeking out from under the towel and the strappy matching top that covered her breast. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had her sunglasses covering her green eyes. She was breath taking. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the beach ball hitting the side of his face, “Hey Flynn,” Rusty’s voice followed the blow, “What are you looking- Wow, Sharon!”

Sharon dipped her head and quickly hurried down to join them before taking the towel off and laying it out on one of the chairs. The bottom half of her bikini was the same lavender purple as the top and had a delicate tie on each hip. It showed off her legs perfectly and just proved that they go on forever. Andy couldn’t see what the suit looked like from behind, but he was pretty sure that the suit made her ass look fantastic. 

“Sharon, you look amazing,” Andy said as he waded through the water to her. 

She met him at the shore and handed him his towel before standing on her toes and kissing him lightly on the lips. They broke a part and rested their foreheads against one another as they smiled like idiots. Andy brought his hands to rest on her hips, just above the ties to her bikini bottom. 

“Can you help me put on some sunscreen?” she asked bringing her hands up to caress his arms.

“I would love nothing more,” Andy said wiggling his eyebrows in that flirtatious manner that was all him. 

Smacking his arms lightly, she went to grab the sunscreen and turned her back to him. Gently taking the bottle of sunblock from her hand, Andy poured some into his hands and brought them to her shoulders first. Slowly, Andy worked the white substance into her shoulders, arms, back and neck. Sharon would hum every so often and she even started to giggle when he caught a ticklish spot on her left side. 

When he was done, he brought his lips to her neck, “Did I miss any spots?” he asked.

Smiling, Sharon turned around in his arms, “I think you covered me pretty well. Thank you,” she said while placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Anything for my Captain,” he smiled down at her, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. 

Laughing at his use of her rank, she shook her head and brought her arms around his neck. 

“Are you guys going to get in the water,” Rusty called from the lake, “or am I going to be stuck here alone?”

“I think I will just lay here and read a book for a while, but you and Andy should have some fun,” she said while laying her towel out on the ground. 

Her back was to Rusty and Andy, so she missed the look that Rusty gave Andy and his nod in return. She was startled when Andy picked her up like her did the day before and again began walking towards the lake. They were all laughing as her got deeper and deeper into the water, and by the time it was up to his chest, Sharon was almost fully submerged. 

“If you do that every time we are near water,” she laughed, “I am going to have to start wearing bathing suits everywhere I go.”

“If they are all like this purple number, I might just have to,” he smirked at her. 

Letting her go to swim freely, Andy turned towards Rusty and began throwing the ball with him. Sharon joined in a little later and it soon turned in to a game of keep away. Andy was in the middle first, and when Sharon tossed the ball to Rusty, Andy pounced on him. They both went under water and when Rusty came back up he was laughing and begging for Sharon to help him. Swimming over to her two boys, she pulled Rusty to safety only to have Andy swim up beneath her. 

“Andy!” she shrieked as she was lifted into the air on his shoulders, “Woah! Andy! Rusty, help me please!”

Rusty was clutching his sides as he laughed at the woman he considered a mother being lifted higher and higher into the air. The man who was lifting her was smiling at him and laughing as Sharon tried to get down carefully. Swimming up to them, Rusty whispered into Andy’s ear. 

“Rusty? What did you just tell him?” Sharon said as she began to panic, “Why is he smiling like that? Andy? What-”

Before she could finish her questions, she felt Andy’s hands come up to grip her thighs. He began bobbing up and down in the water, and the next thing she knew she was flying through the air and headed straight for the water. When she broke the water’s surface she could hear Andy and Rusty laughing, and when she came back up they were in the middle of high-fiving each other. 

“You two,” she said slowly, “are in so much trouble.”

She was startled by the simultaneous cries of, “He did it!” from the two guilty looking men in front of her. They both had an index finger pointing at the other, and the scene was absolutely hilarious. She broke down into giggles and the two boys looked at each other with relief in their eyes. Andy swam up to her and brought her giggling form to his chest. She looked first at him and then at Rusty before she looked to her left. 

“I have an idea,” she said as she broke from Andy’s embrace and began swimming towards a nearby dock. 

Andy and Rusty shrugged and followed suit. When they got to the dock, Sharon pulled herself out and turned to help Rusty and Andy up as well. Once they were all on the dock, Sharon took off running towards the edge of the dock, and when she reached the end she jumped off and did a flip into the water. They both turned to look at each other with a look of amazement on their faces. She had just jumped of the dock. 

Rusty shrugged and copied the earlier actions of his mother, “Cannonball!” he yelled as he jumped off and into the lake. 

Sharon watched as Rusty landed in the water and splashed her. When he came up he was laughing and calling Andy into the lake. When Andy got to the edge of the dock, he gracefully dove into the water and came up a minute later. He smiled at the two them before heading back to the dock. Rusty was the first off the dock again, and when he came back up, he saw Andy trying to push Sharon into the water. 

Quickly climbing out of the water, Rusty waited for the perfect moment to come up behind them and push Andy in. Sharon grabbed him around the shoulders and brought him into a side hug. They both laughed as Andy came sputtering to the surface. While they were laughing at him, Sharon maneuvered herself partially behind Rusty before she pushed him in.

“Sharon!” Rusty laughed as he climbed out of the water again, “What was that for?”

“That was for encouraging him yesterday,” she said pointing a finger at him, “But thank you for helping me just now.”

“No problem Sharon,” Rusty said before turning to Andy, “Hey Flynn? Don’t you think Sharon is a little too dry?”

“Rusty!” Sharon gasped, “I thought you were on my side?”

“I think you are right Rusty,” Andy said coming up behind her.

He grabbed her under her arms before looking at Rusty, “Quick! Grab her feet and we will toss her in.”

Sharon yelled out as Rusty complied and grabbed her ankles and the two of them began swinging her back and forth over the lake. On the third swing the let go and she went flying over the water and down. When she came back to the surface they were both smiling down at her. 

Reaching her hands up towards them she said, “Can’t you two at least help me out of the water?”

They looked at each other and shrugged before reaching for her outstretched arms. What they didn’t know was that Sharon had braced her feet against the poles of the dock. When they grabbed her arms, Sharon pushed off of the dock with her feet and arched back into the water, bringing Andy and Rusty into the water with her. Andy came up first and grabbed her around her waist. Rusty came up next and lightly splashed water at her.

They spent the next hour playing in the water and jumping off the dock. They would occasionally take turns pushing each other off or throwing the ball at each other. By the time they came out, they were ready for a snack and some time to relax. Sharon went up to the tents to make something for them to snack on, and Andy helped Rusty set up the fishing rods again. 

When Sharon came back to the shore of the lake, she had a bowl of assorted fruit and some granola bars. Rusty immediately put his rod down and grabbed some fruit and a bar before sitting on a nearby log to watch his line. Andy pulled Sharon onto his lap and held her there. She leaned back into him and hummed at the felling of his arms around her. Curling up onto his lap, she turned her head towards his and started to kiss his face. 

She started with his eyelids and then his cheeks. When she reached his nose, she smiled before she gently kissed the very tip. Finally she reached his lips, and Andy deepened the kiss as soon as it started. He brought his tongue to lightly brush against her lower lip and she groaned as she granted him access to her mouth. His hands ran up her back and under the t-shirt that she had quickly thrown over her bikini. When they broke away for air, she rested her forehead against his, and smiled at him. 

“I’m pretty sure that falls under the category of too much,” Rusty told them without looking away from his line. 

Sharon blushed and Andy chuckled as she pulled away slightly to look at her son. 

“Sorry Rusty,” she said, “I guess we got a little carried away.”

“Just keep it in your tent like last night, okay?” Rusty smiled to himself waiting for their reaction.

“Last-,” Sharon gasped, “Rusty you heard us?”

“Eeww, gross! No!” he scoffed, “I was just making an assumption. I didn’t think you would actually admit to it.”

Andy’s bark of laughter caught her off guard, and when she turned to look at him, she made sure that her best Darth Raydor façade was in place. 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Andy tried to stifle his laughter, “But the kid was asking for it,”

Sharon smiled first at his use of the term of endearment and secondly at his comment. It was true. It’s Rusty’s fault for asking, and she realized that she didn’t care anymore about Rusty’s comment. She had the man that she loved and the boy she had come to love as a son near her. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against Andy’s. She couldn’t wait for spending the rest of the weekend with her boys.


End file.
